


Psych 101 Me

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Characters Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble is for <a href="http://obiwahn.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://obiwahn.livejournal.com/"><b>obiwahn</b></a>  who wanted some more Holden Webster in her life.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Psych 101 Me

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for [](http://obiwahn.livejournal.com/profile)[**obiwahn**](http://obiwahn.livejournal.com/)  who wanted some more Holden Webster in her life.

Holden opened his Intro Psych textbook and skimmed the first chapter.  Blah blah Phineas Gage.  Blah blah Freud.  Seriously dude, Oedipus complex?  For real? 

“Hey, Webs!”  A lanky guy with floppy hair popped his head into the study lounge.  “Wanna shoot some hoops?”

Holden grinned.  “Meet you down there.”

Closing the textbook, he rolled his eyes.  If only he’d gotten approval for the upperclassmen’s drama course he’d tried to enroll in.  At least he’d have been learning something useful.  Psychology only existed to induce headaches.  What a waste of time. 

This class was going to be the death of him.


End file.
